This invention relates to a metal basket, and more particularly, to a metal basket for use in the frying of food products.
A common method of food preparation is to immerse the food products into a bath of hot oil for a specified length of time. Once the food is done, it is removed from the hot oil bath and the excess oil is drained from the food prior to the serving or continued preparation thereof. For example, many so-called fast food outlets serve fried chicken, french fries, or other food products prepared by immersion and frying in hot oil. After the chicken or the like has been prepared, such as by being dipped or encased in batter, it is placed in a wire mesh basket. The basket is then immersed in the hot oil for the required amount of time until the chicken is done. The basket is then removed from the hot oil and the excess oil is drained prior to removal of the chicken or other food products from the basket.
Currently, the fried chicken and other food products are removed from the basket after cooking by inverting the basket and dumping the contents or by individually scooping the items from the basket onto a worktable or other receptacle for further preparation or serving to the customer.
However, a problem with the fry baskets currently in use is that when the fry basket is removed from the hot oil bath and inverted to dump the fried chicken or other food products onto the worktable, the food products are damaged in the dumping process. Specifically, the batter or other coating applied to the chicken, which is often a significant flavor feature, is damaged or knocked from the chicken in the dumping process.
One method of removal from the basket to avoid such harsh treatment of and damage to the food is to individually scoop or remove the items as with a spoon or tongs. This method avoids the damage to the food products associated with dumping the contents from the fry basket; however, individually handling the items is very time consuming and labor intensive and is not consistent with the service goals of many fast food establishments.
Therefore, a need exists in the food service and preparation industries for a fry basket which is capable of containing food items while being immersed in the hot oil bath and permits the removal of the undamaged food in a safe and efficient manner.